Disturbia
by nia-ox
Summary: How did Jacob Black die? And how did Bella Cullen lose her memories after her renovations? An explanatory companion to the Deadly Sins Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Does it look like I own it? Cus I don't. :(**

**AN – Again, this story sprouted from the same roots as "The Game" -my writer's block with Luxuria (or in this case, Avaritia).**

**EDIT: Upon having a little time to think, I've fixed the reason for Jacob's death and Bella's memory loss. This is the result.**

* * *

_Beast_

A few miles south of Albuquerque, in the dim light of the moon as it filtered through the thick canopy of trees, an unusually large wolf was sleeping. The wolf was, in fact, a werewolf named Jacob Black from the Reservation of La Push – but he had given up his human form almost a month ago, with only a short exception to attend a wedding.

He was a lonely creature, by now. His emotions and thoughts were warped, as unfamiliar as they were familiar. He kept Jacob Black out of his mind as often as he could, giving himself over to his wolf form; but Jacob Black was persistent. He reared his head inside the wolf's dreams while he slept.

The wolf was weak; his nights were seldom spent in the comfy and reassuring bosom of unconsciousness. He was not the first werewolf to choose this form over the other – though, those before him had chosen their wolf form simply because they were free; not for many other reasons. There weren't many exceptions.

Jacob Black was an exception. Jacob Black had chosen this form because the girl he loved more than anything existing in the world – though, she was not his imprint – was getting married to his mortal enemy, a vampire. It did not help that said vampire was the one being he hated more than anything existing in the world.

Bella loved Jacob too. This was a small consolation for Jacob when she still chose her vampire sweetheart Edward over him. It was an even smaller consolation considering the fact that Bella was giving up her barely-begun life to stop her heart, to crystallize her limbs into cold, hard stone, and to become immortal so that she could spend forever with Edward. And as if this was not enough of a punch that she was to give up her family, her friends, her life, for him...Bella had cheated on Edward with his blond-haired brother.

She loved Jacob, but she'd chosen someone completely out of the triangle to sleep with.

And Jacob had listened to her screaming out his name as he circled their house.

Jacob had been in his wolf form when this happened, and the sound plagued him still, along with Bella's cries after the wedding as she pounded her tiny fists against Jacob's warm chest, screaming in her emotional pain.

Jacob knew he would die. He'd given his heart to Bella, but she couldn't give anything in return. Jacob would rather die of his own accord – to succumb to his animal form – rather than die by the hands of Edward and his family. Or old age. That would be just as bad, knowing Bella was an immortal eighteen year old, a stranger, while he wasted away, unloved by anyone.

The wolf wasn't sleeping peacefully under the night sky as you would have imagined when looking at him. Jacob was rattling his cage inside the wolf's head, and the wolf was plagued by another nightmare.

It was somehow different from the others he had experienced in the past few weeks. He wasn't tearing Bella apart, he wasn't unable to reach her as she was dragged away by the leeches, no.

Bella was in a meadow. Jacob had been in this meadow with her before...or one similar, in his wolf form, while he attacked a leech with his pack. The wolf grumbled in recognition.

_Bella was in the meadow, with Edward and the leader, Carlisle. "Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked, one more time. "I'm sure, Edward. I love you." Bella's voice was surprisingly steady. Carlisle was injecting a needle into Bella's arm – morphine. Bella was ending the conversation - "I won't forget, Edward." _

Jacob, watching the scene with the wolf, sobbed. He'd tried to get away from this pain – he regretted succumbing to this nightmare.

"_Okay, Edward. Are you prepared?" The leader asked. Edward nodded uncertainly. _

Jacob and the wolf growled. The leech was going to turn her into one of them!

_Bella was exasperated, but the drugs were beginning to take effect. She was numbing, preparing for the three long days of pain. She smiled at Edward before closing her eyes. She would most likely stay this way until the pain started, ripping her from unconsciousness._

_Edward nodded to encouragement from his father – though it was a thought. Edward could read minds. He brushed Bella's hair from her neck, and slowly pressed his mouth to her beautiful skin. _

_He bit down hard, helping the venom spread. He didn't lose control. _

"_I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered against her skin, but she couldn't hear him. Not yet. _

_He relinquished his hold on her neck, and took her hand in his, before biting her at her wrist. _

He seemed disgusted by himself – this pleased Jacob, a little. It wasn't any consolation, considering Bella was dying in front of his eyes. And he couldn't stop it.

_Edward bit her other wrist, before biting the other side of her neck. She was still quiet, but her heart was beating frantically, as if it knew this was it's last stand._

_Edward picked Bella up, and cradled her in his arms. He suddenly looked up, and growled. Carlisle was up on his feet in a crouch, too. Bella began stirring, and Edward turned his attention to her. _

"_Edward?" She groaned. "It hurts, Edward."_

"_I know, Bella, I'm so sorry."_

"_It hurts, Edward!" She was gradually growing louder, her eyelids fluttering, but never opening._

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. It'll be all over soon." He lied._

"_It hurts! No, Edward, stop it! Stop the fire, Edward!" She screamed, her brown eyes fluttering open as she writhed around. She was becoming a vampire. _

_A shadow began looming over them, dark and sinister. Carlisle was no where to be found. _

_Her unfocused eyes locked upon something as she screamed frantically, sobbing by now._

Suddenly, her screams alighted a new word, that made Jacob leap for joy, and sob in despair._ "Jacob!"_

The wolf awoke, again, howling. He shuddered. Jacob was in full control, now. He phased back to his human form for the first time in so long, the sensation of being human unfamiliar.

He spoke to no one – to the trees, to the sky – because he was decided. His voice was hoarse from disuse, but it was sure.

"I'm going to save Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob stretched his limbs in the moonlight. They ached terribly – his muscles were not used to being used this way, even if he had only been standing upright for a few minutes.

"Holy crow!" He croaked, rubbing his legs vigorously

He stopped in his tracks. _Bella says that, you idiot!_ He scolded himself, feeling a tearing pain in the space where his heart should be.

It wasn't there – Bella had that, even if she didn't want it.

Jacob was sure that Bella and Edward were going to Denali, he'd heard 'Momma Vamp' mentioning it. So why would they be in Forks, in their meadow?

He brought the painful image into his memory once again.

Was that their meadow?

He couldn't focus on anything else apart from Bella's beautiful face.

Her beautiful face distorted in flaming pain engulfing her heart.

_No_, his inner wolf growled. _I'm going to save her. That is not going to happen!_

Anger flooded through Jacob's body and he embraced his wolf form once again.

He closed his eyes.

His instincts could lead him to the place in his dreams, the place his everything screamed, writhed, her eyelids fluttering, her throat ripping and burning, her veins bleeding and burning...

The place her heart would stop if Jacob didn't intervene.

And so he was running, flying through woods and trees and forests and plants and foliage and streams and rivers and waterfalls and water and rain and wind and the moonlight and animals and creatures and roads and cars and highways and homes and houses and buildings and people passed him, not seeing him, not knowing that he ran with only one goal.

Not too far away_ – _2,649 miles or so – Bella Cullen, the object of Jacob's affections, was being lied to by her family.

Alice Cullen's face suddenly went blank – she was being assaulted by a vision. Surprisingly, every vampire in the room fixed their eyes on her, including the slower human Bella. This was unnatural in the Cullen home, because everyone had gotten used to Alice's sudden visions of the future. Edward stiffened beside his cheating lover and stood up, flashing to Alice's side in an instant. To Bella's eyes, his lips vibrated silently as he spoke to his family.

But in reality, he was explaining what was to come, what Alice was seeing.

It was not an average vision. It skipped to different points in time, showing different points, all connected to one thing.

"Who's Bella?" Bella croaked, trying to sit up after waking up from her transformation. Edward pushed her back down.

"You're Bella, love. I'm Edward. I'm your husband."

"I'm not Bella," Bella persisted, sitting up properly.

"I don't know my name." Bella whispered. "Everyone's been calling me Bella, but I don't remember it." She choked on the words, no tears coming to her bright red eyes. "I don't remember anything."

One thing was clear – Bella had lost her memory.

Which meant Bella would lose her memory.

Every vampire's eyes flashed to the feeble human's face quickly, before they turned back to Alice again.

Alice gasped, collapsing into Edward's waiting arms. He had been expecting this. As silent as ever, Alice's lips ghosted Bella's name. She did not move for a heartbeat, then stood up.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, standing up.

Alice tried to invent a believable lie, but she was so caught off guard, hurt, shocked by her vision, that she was not as quick on the uptake as usual.

And as a result of this, Bella knew she was lying.

"Oh, just a few complications with the old house in Forks. Some kids having a party there." She chuckled, looking more at ease to Bella's eyes.

The entire family reassured her, and Bella lapsed into an uneasy sense of comfort, in the uncomfortable situation that her husband and lover and sister and mother and father and brother and grumbling sister all knew that she would lose her memory once she woke up as a newborn vampire with red eyes that may or may not change.

And Jacob was still running.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, oops! **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

"Long time no see, son." Billy Black, Jacob's father, said as he turned up on his father's doorstep.

"I know," he murmured, sidling past his father's wheelchair and into the small house.

"To what do I owe this visit, then?" Billy asked, wanting to keep the tone of their conversation light, because they both knew that soon enough, it would lead to the bloodsucker who had taken Bella Swan, the helpless human, and intended to make her Bella Cullen, the vicious vampire.

"Hungry. Going to find Bella." Jacob said around a mouthful of food.

"Why, Jake?" His father asked, rolling into the kitchen to see his son searching through the kitchen drawers until he found a sharp knife.

"He's going to change her into a leech, Dad. What else can I do?" There was no sense of Jacob's usual light-heartedness in his tone as he began hacking away at his troublesome hair.

"You can leave them alone, son. There's nothing else you can do. She made her choice."

"He hasn't changed her yet, old man. And I'd like to see you try and catch me!" He grinned, a crooked and twisted smile, not the usual smile that Billy saw on his son.

"I'll send Sam after you." Billy threatened, as Jacob began brushing up the hair that he'd left on the floor.

"Dad, I need you to get this, okay? I have to do what I can. I'll come back with Bella, or I won't come back at all."

"Don't you walk into that battlefield Jacob Black. I can't lose another member of this family."

Jacob knew that his father was thinking of his wife, Jacob's mother. It was a cruel way to guilt him into not going away again, and he refused to let it get to him.

"What else do I have, apart from her?" Jacob asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Me! Your sisters! The pack!"

"Sure, sure," Jacob answered. "But none of you matter as much as her, Dad. I have to do this."

William Black had never felt like this in his life before. He had lost his wife, and there was nothing he could do about that.

But if he could have done something, would he have tried?

Of course he would have.

"Be careful, son. I love you."

Jacob returned the sentiment as he walked out of the door. Billy slumped in his wheelchair as the door slammed, a fat tear slipping down his wrinkled and wasted cheek. He tried to take some comfort in the fact that if Jacob didn't come back, that he would be with his mother.

And Jacob ran in the general direction of Alaska.

Not too far away_ –_ 1,588 miles or so – a vampire and a human were saying goodbye to one another.

Jasper was the vampire, a blond, scar-ridden vampire who had fallen in love with his adoptive brother's wife.

Said wife's name was Bella. And she was about to go through the transition of human to vampire,

"How can I look at you _every day of forever_, knowing I can never touch you?" He raised his hand and stroked Bella's flushed cheek, leaving his hand cupping her chin, wanting to press his lips to hers.

"How can I look at you _every day of forever_, knowing that I can never kiss you, Bella?" A strangled sob came from Bella's throat, as she closed her eyes, hoping that tears wouldn't betray her.

When she opened her wet eyes, she found that Jasper was closer than she thought. Her husband was outside. His wife was outside. Their family was outside.

And she still wanted to kiss him like they had never kissed each other before.

"How am I going to leave you alone, Bella, _every fucking day of forever _knowing that I love you?" He pressed his lips to hers softly, wanting to push all the love he had in him onto her, and she began sobbing, unable to retain her composure any longer.

"I can't do it, Bella." He breathed, holding her close to him, not ever wanting to let her go, not wanting her to forget every thing that they'd had, not wanting her to forget everything she'd wished they could have.

"I don't care that they think it's a lie. I tried to sit there with you yesterday and lie my face off and try to be around you like a brother, but I can't, I can't do it." Jasper's voice was saturated in pain and Bella sobbed again, and clutched at his shirt with her frail human fingers, holding on for dear life.

"I can't spend _every single day of forever_ with you when every time I see you, I fall a little more in love with you..." He trailed off, giving Bella an apologetic look as her tears continued to stream in rivers down her rosy cheeks, the salt staining her porcelain skin.

He claimed he couldn't live without her, but he was dead already.

And Jacob continued to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I know these chapters are short. But obviously, I intended Disturbia to be only a companion to the Trilogy - it's only going to be a short story, and there is only one chapter after this.**

**Thank you for all of your support.**

* * *

I won't make it in time.

I won't make it in time.

I _have _to make it in time.

The chant continued in the wolf's head as Jacob fretted, screaming at the wolf to push his muscles _further_, _harder_, _faster_.

The wolf complied.

Because he knew what Jacob felt.

The pain Jacob felt was worse than that of a thousand bites, a million punches. Razors raked over his skin during the day, at night, a hollowness had appeared in his chest where his stupid human heart should be...

Because it _was_ stupid, Jacob had decided.

He hated vampires more than anything in the world. Well, one vampire in particular, but nevertheless, Jacob hated vampires with a fierce passion.

And yet Bella loved them.

Bella, fragile, innocent, intriguing Bella, loved these bloodsuckers, these _life_ drainers with all of her heart. She loved their cold skin, there lithe movements, their unusual eyes, their immense strength. Their unbeating hearts.

If Jacob could change his characteristics, change the heat of his skin to ice, his eyes to that unusual orange colouring, stop his heart from beating indefinitely, live by drinking the blood of others, would Bella love him?

Would she shun her precious Edward, and choose Jacob?

_No, she wouldn't._

Jacob's wolf almost turned around, almost carried him back to his worried father, to his small home on the reservation, where he would always be welcome.

But Jacob couldn't.

He just couldn't leave Bella to die.

The wolf continued running, dodging trees and leaves and animals...

and then the scent hit him.

Edward.

Bella.

Carlisle.

_Bella._

His dream was happening, right _now_.

The wolf ran faster, his paws almost never touching the ground, in his haste to reach his love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This chapter was painful to write. The gore may not be pleasant to some more so than others, I believe. The next chapter of Superbia will be uploaded moments after this, but this is why you must read Disturbia first, so that you are prepared.**

_**I'm sorry.**_

* * *

"Give Bella some more morphine," Edward was murmuring to his Leader. Bella was slumped on the floor, her eyelids flickering violently.

Jacob wondered why neither of the vampires had smelt or heard him approaching...

_Don't do this, Jacob_.

The Alpha.

Sam.

_I have to, Sam. She's all I have. Leave now, you don't want to see this._

_I want to make sure you're okay, Jacob. _

_I meant that I didn't want you to see this. I was being polite._

_Leave, Jacob._

_No. _Alpha blood began running through Jacob's veins as he ordered Sam mentally to leave him alone, and Sam recognized this, whining and phasing back to his human form.

Jacob did not hold on to the victory.

He phased back to his human form, tugging his shorts on quickly.

Edward stiffened, and Carlisle stepped forward into an offensive crouch. The gesture was unusual – Jacob had always seen Carlisle as the most human of the undead.

But then, Bella stirred.

Jacob's heart strings tugged painfully, and his chest contracted. He could not breathe.

"Edward?" She groaned. "It hurts, Edward."

"I know, Bella, I'm so sorry." The pain in Edward's voice mirrored Jacob's.

"It hurts, Edward!" She was gradually growing louder, her eyelids fluttering, but never opening.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It'll be all over soon." He lied.

"It hurts! No, Edward, stop it! Stop the fire, Edward!" She screamed, writhing around. Edward pinched the back of her neck.

"Do you smell that?" Edward hissed to Carlisle, Bella slumping against his body in defeat.

"Yes..." Carlisle answered, his eyes wide.

Jacob ran towards them.

"Get out of here, Jacob." Edward growled, taking a defensive position over Bella.

"I'm just here to talk!" He lied – Edward was none the wiser. Edward did not relax his defensive position. "Don't you trust me?" Jacob asked cruelly.

"Sorry, Jacob." Both Edward and Carlisle backed up.

Jacob sat down next to Bella, talking to her quietly under the pretense of saying goodbye...and as quickly as he could possibly manage it, he lowered his lips to the wound, to suck the venom back out.

But his body was torn away from Bella's in a flash.

"What are you doing mongrel?!" Edward shouted.

Bella's eyes flickered open, pain beginning to sink once again into her limbs. "Jacob!" She cried, upon seeing him.

Jacob phased back into his wolf form, not caring about the clothes that had just ripped into pieces.

The pain was beginning to have effect on Bella, and she groaned. "Jacob," she moaned. "It hurts!"

Jacob growled in response, launching himself at Edward. As much as he hoped it would be, it was not a fair fight.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Bella screamed. Carlisle had run away to get help.

Bella flailed her limbs, her face screwing up as her body contorted in pain. She begged again, sobbing. "Stop fighting! Oh, please. Just stop it, just..._AARGH_!"

Jacob swiped at Edward again, his claws raking Edward's granite skin. But Edward was quicker than him. He held Jacob's leg in his hand...

And pulled.

Sinew, muscle and bone ripped apart, blood gushing from the spot where Jacob's leg should have been.

Bella screamed again.

Jacob let out a howl of pain as Edward tugged at his fur and ripped the skin of his back, exposing his insides.

Bella cried. "NO!" But her protest was strangled, her throat raw as the fire ravaged her.

Jacob knew he was going to die, now. He was hurting more than he could think possible, but it was not the pain from his wounds, though those were the most painful he had ever experienced.

Bella was dying.

And Jacob's pitiful attempt at sucking away the vampire's venom was not successful. She was becoming a vampire, whether he liked it or not. And he did not like it. He would rather die than live to see her becoming one of them.

And as Jacob wished, Edward sunk his teeth into his neck. Poisoning him.

Bella cried out again, not understanding the scene before her. Everything was happening so fast. She had felt his hot lips at her neck, a new, hotter than fire liquid spreading into her, and then heard the silent phasing of the werewolf. Blood was strewn all over the clearing, Jacob was howling in pain, his body mangled beyond belief. It was worse than any gory horror movie, but Bella could not close her eyes.

Edward, not satisfied with just tearing Jacob's legs away and poisoning him, was enjoying the feel of tearing his worst enemy's body up with his hands. Jacob let out one low howl, and then Edward held his hand around the limp wolf's neck. And pulled.

"_JACOB!_ NO! Not my Jacob, not _my Jacob_!" Bella howled, the suddenly human head of her best friend rolling towards her. "NO!"

Carlisle appeared with Emmett and Jasper, running into the clearing to see Edward tearing away at the disfigured body of the boy.

Carlisle ran to Bella, who was crying in emotional and physical pain.

"Take the head away, Emmett." Jasper murmured. "It's hurting her worse."

Jasper ran to Bella, who was writhing, screaming and sobbing on the floor.

"What's happening?" Jasper joining her sobs, unable to believe his love was in such a horrendous state.

"It's the werewolf saliva, I think." Carlisle said gravely.

"This is how she loses her memory?" Jasper gasped.

"I'm sorry, son." Carlisle bowed his head.

"We should move her." Edward murmured, still tearing at Jacob Black's body, like he had wanted to do since the boy had laid eyes on _his_ Bella.

Jasper picked the writhing Bella up in his arms as she screamed. The werewolf saliva was beginning to take effect; she was weakening and was merely sobbing and thrashing.

They ran to another clearing, further away from the previous, and closer to the house they would all live in together. Jasper laid Bella down on the soft grass, sobbing with her as she began to sink away into a sleep that she would not wake up from.

An eternal sleep.

He pressed his lips to hers, sobbing again, before running away.

Carlisle stood next to his newest daughter, running his hand through his hair. He didn't think things could get any worse.

Bella's right arm was strewn above her head, her eyelids flickering, her eyeballs jerking as though she were dreaming vividly. Her chocolate brown hair covered the right side of her face. Carlisle brushed her hair back, sighing in defeat.

Her mind would soon be blank.


End file.
